


Watching over the Earl

by growligan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drug Use, Gay Sex, M/M, ciel is older in this, shy men in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growligan/pseuds/growligan
Summary: Sebastian needs to run an errand, and who's better suited to watch over the young master than his trusted partner in crime, Lau?





	1. Chapter 1

Lau rang the doorbell and Sebastin opened the door.

”Hello” said Lau.

”Hello” said Sebastian.

”I am here now.” explained Lau.

”Good we have been waiting for you” said Sebastian as he stepped out the door. ”I trust you will take good care of the young master.”

”I will” said Lau as he stepped inside and closed the door he was going to look after Ciel today while Sebastian was running an errand back home in hell except Lau didn’t know Sebastian was going to hell he just thought he was going to London Sebastian had figured it was better that way as Lau didn’t need to know everything.

”Hello Ciel” said Lau as he saw the young earl approach.

”Hello” said Ciel he wasn’t particularly pleased that Lau was there.

Lau wondered why Ciel was grumpy but then he was always so it probably wasn’t anything personal.

Lau sat down on the couch in the living room he pulled out a pipe from inside his robes and lit it he was smoking some opium to calm him his nerves he was nervous to be around Ciel.

Ciel coughed as he was asthmatic.

”Cough couch cough.”

”I am sorry” Lau said and put away the pipe reluctantly. He hadn’t meant to make the earl sick!

”It’s hot in here” said Ciel and waved away the smoke which was making the room hot. Lau felt bad he hadn’t mean tto make Ciel feel sick and hot.

Ciel unbuttoned his shirt and Lau watched as the noble bluenette’s chest became visible in fascination.

Lau felt something stir in his groin as the soft skin on Ciel’s body became apparent he hadn’t grown any chest hair Lau noted with a relief. He wasn’t very hairy himself and didn’t particularly like hairy people much.

”I feel cooler now” explained Ciel but he was lying. He was feeling very warm and uncomfortable and he squirmed a little why was he suddenly so aware of himself around Lau??? What did this mean??

Lau put his pipe back inside his robes and pulled out a candy. It was grape flavored.

”Here” he said and gave it to Ciel as he noticed the young man (Ciel is sixteen now) experiencing discomfort.

Ciel ate it and said thank you.  
”Now what shall we do today” said Lau and rubbed his hands together.


	2. Chapter 2

The silence was thick between them as none of them had spoken for a good ten minutes. Lau was chewing reluctantly on a marshmallow. He had developed a strange fondness for them lately and made sure to always carry a big with him whereever he went.

”What are you eating!?” asked Ciel once he noticed that the Chinese man was chewing on something. He didn’t like it when people came into his home and ate things without sharing them with him even if they weren’t any good. It was a matter of principles!

”A marshmawwow” replied Lau as his mouth was full and the young watchdog frowned in dissatisfaction.

Lau reached inside his robes and pulled out the bag as he felt guilty for not sharing with Ciel.

Ciel couldn’t believe Lau was gong to share his marshmallows with him he wasn’t used to this level of kindness from adults these days Sebastian was a demon and aunt Frances hadn’t paid him much mind lately since he found out about her ponyplay fetish. It was unfortunate that her shame would come between them especially as he was bound to marry Lizzie soon but what could Ciel do but wait his aged aunt out? Surely she would get over it at some point.

The image of aunt Frances standing over uncle Alexis with a riding crop in her hand while the bearded man beneath her let out a hoarse neigh haunted Ciel’s mind and he shook his head to get rid of the terrifying image.

While he had been caught in his own taughts Lau had lit a fire in the fireplace and was now roasting a marshmallow Ciel couldn’t help but smile as he felt a blush rise on his cheeks and a great shame filled him.

”What are you doing you fucker?” he asked trying to sound tough but it came out more gentle than he had intended and he blushed.

Lau felt proud that he was showing the Brit what a housely man he was and as he turned he saw that the lad’s cheeks had turned a soft pink color. 

Ciel went to sit down next to Lau and Lau gave him a marshmallow.

”Thank you” said the lord of the house.

”You are most welcomed” replied the maffia boss.

They ate in silence for a few minutes and then Lau cooked another marshmallow each for them which they also ate and Ciel felt strangely comfortable in the company of the older man. Lau pulled out the pipe from inside his robes again and emptied the leftover opium into the fire.

They sat in front of the fire and then Ciel started feeling weird!!!! Lau gasped as he realized what he had done but it was too late THE OPIUM FUMES WERE ALREADY FILLING THE ROOM!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel coughed weakly as the asthma was overtaking his frail body. He could barely see for the opium-filled fumes and somewhere in the smoke he could hear the older man sneeze femininely.

”LAU!!!!” shouted Ciel as he fumbled through the drug-fueled mist. ”LAU WHERE ARE YOU!!!”

He heard a voice speak up right beside him. It was Lau’s voice he hadn’t moved an inch. Lau was unaffected by the drugs but Ciel wasn’t Lau was always high but Ciel was too young for this stuff.

”I AM HERE, LORD EARL” shouted Lau, right into Ciel’s ear. Then he got up and opened a window the smoke cleared out and Ciel found himself sitting in front of the fireplace there were marshmallows scattered all around them and they were burned.

Lau patted Ciel gently on the head and told him it was over now.

”It’s over now” said Lau. ”You are safe.”

Ciel felt safe.

Then they went into the kitchen where Ciel went to the freezer and then Ciel opened the freezer and took out a pint of ice cream which Ciel placed on the table in front of him and Lau it was mint chocolate flavored.

”Mmmm” said Lau. ”That’s my favorite flavor.”

Ciel took out two bowls and two spoons and then they ate ice cream when they were done Ciel was tired and wanted a nap so he suggested they’d go take a nap.

”I am tired and need a nap let’s go take a nap” Ciel said.

Lau followed Ciel to his bedroom he felt giddy he had never ben in the young earl’s bedroom before but now he was. Ciel changed into pajamas and Lau didn’t have one so he laid down in the bed anyway but it was okay he was wearing boxers and a t-shirt under his Chinese robes.

Ciel fell asleep.

”ZzzZzZzzzZzz”

Lau couldn’t sleep he draped Ciel’s arm around him to feel warmer the room was slightly cold. He started dozing off….

~~~~~~ 

Ciel woke up to Lau’s seemingly unconscious body grinding wildly against his groin he could feel something stir down there. Ciel blushed as he felt his chorizo harden at Lau’s strangely arousing movements.

”WAKE UP YOU FOOL!” barked Ciel.

”Huh?” said Lau he had woken up. ”I am awake.”

Ciel pushed him away and got out of bed and ran into the bathroom his face was blushing and his pickle was throbbing!!! He relieved himself in the toilet then he went out into the bedroom to face Lau again.

”Hello” he said.

”Hello” said Lau.


	4. Chapter 4

As Lau and Ciel were napping they left the bedroom and descended down the stairs. It was almost lunchtime now and Ciel’s tummy was growling in expectation. It meant that he was hungry. Lau heard the lad’s growling tummy and understood what it meant.

”I brought some food” said Lau and reached into his bag which he had put by the door. He pulled out ingredients to make a traditional Chinese dish, orange chicken. Now was his time to impress Ciel and show him what a good cook he was.

They went into the ktichen again and Lau started preparing the dish. He cut up the chicken and seasoned it and then he deep fried it and made some orange sauce that he put on it. Then he boiled some rice to serve with it and cut up a nice salad with lettuce and carrots and bamboo and corn and tomatoes.

He set the plates and the food on the table. Ciel sat down on one side to eat. Lau sat down on the other. He watched in great expectation as the Phantomhive boy pierced a piece of deep fried chicken with his fork and brought it up to his mouth. Ciel chewed and didn’t say anything because before his parents died they had taught him that it was very rude to speak with your mouth full and the last thing Ciel wanted right now was to be rude. For some reason he just wanted to impress Lau!

Lay used his fork to push some salad on the fork and then he ate it. His stomach didn’t handle corn well but he knew it was a popular British food so he had put it in the salad anyway to impress Ciel by showing how well he had adapted to the young lord’s culture.

They ate in silence and when they were done Ciel spoke up.

”That was good” he said.

”Thank you” said Lau. He felt proud.

”Where did you learn to make that?” aksed Ciel in an attempt to show interest in his friend’s life.

”Back in China” disclosed Lau.

Then they went into the living room to drink some mid day tea as was tradition. Lau drank a whole cup of Earl Grey with three sugar cubes and two bits of milk and Ciel nibbled on a biscuit (A/N: the British kind not the American).

He wondered why he was suddenly feeling so comfortable around Lau.

Lau smoked a cigarette to calm his nerves. It was a normal cigarette he didn’t want to repeat what had happened earlier this morning. He was nervous.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does nayone even read this fic??? Otherwise I will abandon it in favor of other projects

Lau threw the cigarette out the window and shuffled nervously as he poured another cup of tea for himself his nerves were as nervous as a shy boy except he was a man and he hoped the majestic noble next to him wouldn’t notice. It wouldn’t look good for a mafioso of his rank to appear nervous in front of someone younger and physically weaker yet here he was and he was nervous.

He drank some tea and felt his nerves tense down a little as he slightly relaxed. Ciel was eating a biscuit and didn’t seem to really notice what Lau was doing and for that Lau was glad, as Lau idn’t want Ciel to notice that he was actually nervous in the young man’s company.

”Soooooooo” said Lau and broke the silence in the living room which were where they were intaking their tea.

”Yes?” replied Ciel politely his voice a bit muffled as his mouth was full of biscuits. It wasn’t very polite or proper especially not of a noble of his standing but Ciel was talking while he was eating.

Lau frowned.


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel waited patiently for the Chinese mobster to tell him what was on his mind. He chewed thoughtfully while he waited. He liked biscuits. He had eaten five.

”I have something I must confess” said Lau solemnly and gazed into the earl’s blue eye, as clear as a summer sky and as beautiful as a gemstone.

”Yes?” asked Ciel he had now swallowed the biscuit.

”I have come to notice that whenever I am around you I feel things and I think they might be more than platonic things” Lau confessed.

The young earl barely managed to hold back a gasp as the black-haired man’s confession reached his eager ears. Could it realy be true!? He wasn’t the only one feeling those things then!?!? Lau did…???

”What sort of things would those be?” ciel Asked in what he hoped would come off as a nonchalant way. He didn’t want his friend to know that he was in fact feeling things too in case it turned out that was the mafia boss felt actually wasn’t the same as what Ciel himself felt.

”I think...” Lau swallowed nervously but he reached deep inside himself and managed to find just a few crumbs of courage and he took them and gathered them up in his heart where he found the strength needed to spill the beans and let his British friend know just how he felt about him.

”I think I might be in love with you” said Lau. Now he had done it. He had told the truth and he couldn’t take it back. He wasn’t even particularly high so he couldn’t blame it on that. Damn it!!!!!! What if Ciel didn’t return his feelings what would he think of Lau’s gutsy confession if that was the case!!

The courage in his heart cumbled and Lau sat there nervously fidgeting with the hem of his robe waiting for Ciel to say something. But the boy sat there quietly and at first Lau thought he was experiencing the first rjection of his lifetime but then he noticed that the lad’s pale cheeks was slowly changing color and going from a calm white to a soft and tender pink and then breaking out into a dashing red that spread down to his neck and that was when Lau knew!!!

”You too?” he asked in disbelief.

Ciel nodded slowly too embarrassed too talk. His heart was beating fast and his hands were shaking just a lateil. Lau had cofnessed his feelings for him!!! Lau wanted him!!! He, Ciel Phantomhive, might be getting a boyfriend soon!

Ciel drew in a deep breath and tried to find the same courage Lau had so recently found. And he did.

”Do you want to be my boyfiend?” asked CIel.


	7. Chapter 7

Lau could scarcely believe his eyes. Had the young earl just asked him what he thought that he had? Could he be so lucky…!?!? Drawing a deep breath and once again reaching for that deeply hidden courage, Lau stuttered out his answer.

”I-I’d like that a lot”, said Lau.

The British teenager’s face shone like the sun. Lau knew in that moment that he had heard right.

The two criminals kissed.


End file.
